


Disentanglement (Unfinished Translation)

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: 自从Palo Alto那场凄惨的闹剧后，Eduardo的计划是停止一再证明他父亲对他人生决定的评价正确的举动，闭嘴，毕业，并不停扯开Mark背后捅刀留下的愈合缓慢的伤口，直至在神经坏死的末端结痂麻木。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disentanglement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526383) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> 说实在其实可以算是一篇Eduardo中心向，里面写出了Eduardo如何走出过去的阴影，获得想要的生活，以及最后怎么处理和Mark的关系，对M和E的互动描写的不多。
> 
> 原作非常动人，然鹅我目前不是学经济的，有很多东西都搞不太懂，所以大概会有一堆错译漏译，所有的错误都在我，如果有姑娘愿意帮我beta我会十分感激。
> 
> 原著一篇完，我会分六段放完。个人很欣赏这篇对于fix-it类情节的处理，希望大家可以食用愉快。

 

  “是我的错。”每当有人注视着接待处上的标识久了一点，Eduardo Saverin都会这么说。很明显他已经习惯于访客们试图在脑海中念出Desenrascanço一词。他漫不经心地扬了扬纤长的手指，一边说，“这是葡萄牙语。”

  它是什么意思？

  “它勉强能翻译为解脱，但它的意思是在没有通常需要的工具或背景下解决问题。”他解释道，而后笑起来。“一言以蔽之：马盖先一下——这算是我们的企业精神。”

  — Eduardo Saverin Is Making This Up as He Goes Along, Portfolio, December 2013

 ***

  自从Palo Alto那场凄惨的闹剧后，Eduardo的计划是停止一再证明他父亲对他人生决定的评价正确的举动，闭嘴，毕业，并不停扯开Mark背后捅刀留下的愈合缓慢的伤口，直至在神经坏死的末端结痂麻木。哈佛的每一个人都以为他不想谈论这个，以为他想小心的绕开碎裂的心的残骸；若是他的计划不是抢先一步把碎片碾成尘埃，他大概的确会那么做。

  于是他继续在社交场合露脸，每当有人想用Facebook刺痛他，他都会毫不留情的自嘲：他他妈的是个蠢货，活该他天杀的心软，而这些话十分奏效，很快就没人能再就此说些什么。

  他放下了预测石油前景，因为如果他想拿到学位荣誉，就没有时间就中东关系的新进展重算公式，因此他把算式拆拆补补，拿去用在大豆上。Eduardo仍拥有他的单间，而他的社交生活基本只有他在AEPi或商学院酒吧竞猜厮混的几个小时，因此回到哈佛六个月之后他才有解释为什么年检表像海报一样贴了满墙的必要。

  “什么鬼？” Chris问，因为他们在校园里遇见彼此，在几次眼神交流后共同决定假装所有尴尬往事都已经过去了。

  “这些只有在我知道农业法案是否会失效之后才派的上用途。” Eduardo说，即使这答案让他显得更古怪了。

  Chris露出一个复杂的表情。“你是……支持还是反对？”

  Eduardo耸肩。“并不重要，只要我投资正确。”

  “你很不对劲。”Chris这么告诉他，但他紧接着戴上耳机打开作业，因此对话到这里就结束了。

  大四那年，Eduardo靠预测大豆前景赚了457,098.36刀，付给政府税钱后他把剩下的钱存进了一个私人客户银行里的中等收益账户里，直到他能想到用这些钱做什么。它和预测石油前景赚的那三十万里剩下的钱存在一起，显得特别虚幻。这成了资金问题；他厌恶就让钱待在账户里，被通货膨胀贬值，但紧接着就是期末考，他的父母从迈阿密飞来，好笑地看着那些西装革履的精英白人们快要在阳光下热到融化。

  “ **天气又不热，这些人真可笑。** ”他母亲用葡萄牙语说道，因为双语的好处就在于可以在人群里取笑别人。

  他的父亲拍了拍他的肩膀。“大豆的投资做的不错。”他说。而且他必定察觉到了Eduardo绝望地期待着他会就他一团糟的人生说点什么，因为他低声说道，“很高兴看到过去的失败没有压垮你。这是成熟的表现。”

  “瞧，”他母亲顺了顺Eduardo的刘海，像是这样能让它们服帖一些似的。“今天天气多好啊。”

  现在有将近三十八度，三个人已经在深色的西装里晕了过去，而Eduardo因为昨晚的派对宿醉的要死，觉得自己上卫生间尿出来的都是尊美醇。

  “是啊，”他说。“今天真不错。”

 ***

  他最后去了高盛，因为面试他的混球说，“所以让我把话说明白，Saverin：你被Facebook踢出了门。他们不想要你——为什么我们应该录你？”Eduardo咬紧了牙，实话实说。

  “因为我吸取了教训。我又蠢又幼稚，以为是在和朋友们做生意。”他说，因为过去难以忍受的疼痛现在已经平息为持续的隐隐作痛——像是战场遗留的旧伤疤。“而且我过往容易轻信的本质并不能抹杀我发掘并帮助建立了一个改变人们社交方式的网站的事实。”

  混球冲他假笑起来。“是吗？你是这么认为的吗？”

  “是的。”Eduardo回击道。“因为我是对的，并且你也知道这点：我在还是个小鬼的时候就知道Facebook是什么并帮助建立了它。无论多少股权稀释也不能抹去这个事实，即使他们改掉了报头。而你应该给我这份工作，因为你今年遇到的任何一个人都不会有比我更好的背景或是比我肩上更重的筹码。我需要证明自己。如果不让我在你们这儿证明自己的能力，那你们就是错失良机了。”

  这就是为何他进了一个两年系统分析项目，直到凌晨三点还在做Excel表格，和公司附近泰国菜餐馆的外卖小哥熟到互相称呼名字。Eduardo住在Kips Bay的一间工作室里，和一个从新加坡刚来的局促不安又长相平庸的姑娘分享一间破破烂烂的办公室，他们因幸运的移民经历有了联系感，悄悄地记录她忍受了他们总经理的多少次性骚扰。

  “总有一天，我他妈的向天发誓，”Jin说，“我要离开这儿。我绝对他妈的要离开。”

  Eduardo因为要为这个月里换的第八个首席数据官调数据神志不清。华互资金流出的速度快的吓人，让Eduardo不敢去看那些可疑的数字；反正上司也倾向于让他们不要去看。

  “你他妈的要去哪儿？”Eduardo十分合乎情理地问道，因为他们在 **高盛** 工作。“你还能去哪儿？”

  “不是这个。”Jin梳了梳头发。“干点——他妈的有意思的事。我来这儿是因为我喜欢数字，你知道吧？谁他妈的在乎钱。”

  他大笑起来。“你他妈的在胡扯。所有人都在乎钱。”

  “只因为那是判断谁赢了的途径。”Jin咕哝着，但她关掉了电脑，蹒跚地站起身来。“好了。我要回家。明天…”

  Eduardo瞥了眼钟。“我们明早七点三刻需要和东京联络。”

  “太早了。太早见，那么。”Jin平和地说，踩着吓人的高跟步履蹒跚地挥挥手离开，拉长的影子落在大厅的墙壁上。这么晚了，办公室里的人多数是三十岁以下的年轻人在处理杂务，积累起足够的怨气，好跨过毫无道理的强制门槛最终爬到总经理的位置。

  他又待了半个小时来第三次检查他把所有东西都存好了，最后过了一遍演示文件，然后递交出去，等着明天早间会议时被东京那边狂轰滥炸。就是这样的日常让这一切变的他妈的更加难熬，而他在第二天早上过度警惕地来工作，忍受因疲劳而起的头晕，疯狂摄入超大杯的星巴克咖啡时，Jin “ **我来这儿是因为我喜欢数字，你知道吧？** ”的话还在他脑海里徘徊。

  Eduardo在四个小时之后仍然在想它，彼时他正走下十楼楼梯，听着大楼内部通话系统里来自风险管理部门的某个无聊的混球指示他们 **遵守秩序地前往预设的集合点** 。就像拥挤在后端办公部门的通道里的其他大部分人一样，Eduardo对于预设集合点是哪里一无所知，因此当Pete Garvey问他——脸色通红，看上去马上就要哮喘发作——时，他这么说了。

  “噢，天啊。”Pete攥紧了他的领带。

  “不要紧的，Pete。”Eduardo保证道，把他朝楼梯的右手边拉了拉，因为一大群销售部门的人小跑着下了楼梯。“他们只是想保证要是有恐怖袭击的话他们不需要赔付你责任保险。”

  “我的总经理已经要搞死我了，天啊。”Pete哼了一声，在走到九楼的时候已经有些摇摇晃晃，楼道里充斥着销售部门的那些人仿佛磕了药似的叫喊声，空气显得格外闷热。

  Eduardo揽过了Pete的肩膀。“我以为数量分析的那些人人都不错。”

  “ **你** 人很好。” Pete坚决地说，“ **其他所有人都很糟糕。** ”

  “嗯，好吧，我对nerds没有抵抗力。”Eduardo说，因为Pete在沃顿是班里前五，还对哈佛和Facebook一无所知。Eduardo只在特定的圈子里有名。“我们这些搞数学竞赛的要互相扶持。”

  Pete瞪了他一眼，但没有停下脚步。“你没可能是参加数学竞赛的那类。”

  “嘿，我过去可是队长。”Eduardo说着轻轻推了一把Pete，“来吧，伙计，还有六层楼。”

  “上帝啊。”Pete深吸口气。“干脆让我死于恐怖袭击吧。”

  这就是开始了。

 ***

  数据分析家们在四楼——中文谐音是“死”——工作，鉴于此时是2007，盈利已经沦为被遗忘的美梦，这简直就像宇宙给出的信号。

  糟糕的结果意味着Pete工作的时间越来越长，开始不断地吃那些街边卖的土耳其烤肉。Eduardo对Broad Street街边小推车里卖的肉食只是持模糊的反感态度，但Jin——她从来不吃那些任何东西，只是和小贩一起抽烟——有一天回楼上时告诉他，“我觉得你古怪的数学nerd朋友需要有人去看一眼。”

  Eduardo不知道他他妈的为什么要这么做，但他和Pete在同一组新员工入职培训里，而且Pete是唯一一个get到他的RSI笑话的笑点的人，因此他叹了口气，下到四楼去。

  一个操蛋的总经理和连续五十六小时工作能让Pete恐慌的半死的念头让他觉得有点诡异——不是说混账的总经理和五十六小时无足轻重，而是因为Eduardo对此他妈的感觉很好。理智上，他知道这简直是悲惨世界，仿佛是暗无天日的牢狱，他也饱受折磨，但任何与Palo Alto亮堂堂的办公室和已破损了的Kirkland寝室里的记忆无关的事都是种没有痛楚的、虚弱的幸福。

  Pete没有那种对此，而上帝啊，他也不该有，所以Eduardo顺了一个清洁工的标识牌，并把它挂在了四楼卫生间的门口。他坐在合上的马桶盖上用黑莓手机糟糕的浏览器看起头痛学英国协会的网站，直到Pete吃力的喘息声平息。当Pete走出隔间时，他脸色通红，痛楚都写在脸上，于是Eduardo花了十分钟在镜子前全心全意地整理头发，目光只专注在他自己消瘦而疲倦的脸上。

  “谢了。”过了一会儿，Pete哑着嗓子说道。

  “我不知道你在说什么。”Eduardo说。“我只是想安安静静地理下头发。”

  两周后，Eduardo被Pete介绍给了他的酒吧问答游戏小队。

 ***

  用“酒吧问答游戏小队”来形容Eduardo加入的这个数学狂热者群体实在是太不合适了。

  Pete的队伍由十人组成，属于一个有来自遍布纽约的各大金融公司和高校的成员的联盟。在来自美联的两个混球吵得不可开交后，Bill Nye就解散了它。他们有一张以前存在哥伦比亚的服务器上的、手工汇编的邮箱列表， 而且他们每个月都会租下House of Brews的二楼，为了数学的荣誉角逐。

  最开始，Eduardo知道他被邀请只是出于不必要的感激和同情，而Pete的队伍的态度近乎冷淡；就因为你觉得一个同事人很好，不代表你想要让他在你的队伍里乱搞，Eduardo明白这点。但等到第一轮结束，当他比一个纽大的宇宙学家快了整整二十五秒做完五道微分时，他们已经结成了真正的战友情了。

  等到一回合结束，他们已经在高呼他的名字，看着他为证明康托尔集是无穷的时在他Thomas Pink的衬衫上蹭满了粉笔灰，而Sumeet Patel，一个理科硕士和二级注册金融分析师，仍然在绞尽脑汁。

  “好吧，好吧。”Sleeter，一个高伟绅的内部财务，说道，“我不干了。Pete说你是经济学学位。”

  “他的确是经济学学位。”Pete温和地回答，但他的兴致高昂。

  “一个学经济的怎么会他妈的懂集合论？”Sleeter一针见血地指出。

  Eduardo露齿一笑。“我喜欢数字，兄弟。”

  “你——”Pete指向Eduardo的脸——“是种全新种类的nerd。”

  他们从House of Brews的二楼转移阵地去了在第七大道和第四十九大道上的Sake Bar Hagi，那儿的烤鸡肉串特别美味，还能看醉醺醺的蠢货摔下楼梯。Pete的队友们不停地给Eduardo添置热清酒、煎鰤鱼和猪颈肉，于是他决心忘掉一会儿脑海里的东西和小心照料的伤疤，让宇多田光的歌声萦绕，就着芬芳喝的烂醉，这样一会儿回家时好假装自己很好，过去完全没有污点。对于这些人，对于这个酒吧里的所有人来说，他只是个数论的参赛者，而Eduardo觉得要是他尝试得更用力一点，努力得再久一点，藏得更深一点，他就能把过往的失败遗留下的残骸埋藏起来。

  Eduardo在光明节时去了迈阿密。他带着他母亲去购物，让她第四次教他烧同样的菜；他和他父亲一起看黑白电影，谈论信贷紧缩，以及2007是多他妈的糟糕的一年。

  “会好起来的。”他父亲看着CNBC的倒计时说道。“这是最坏情况，他们又不可能让熊市持续下去。”

  2008年三月——到头来成了比2007还糟糕的一年——Eduardo和Pete在五楼看到贝尔斯登真的倒闭了。谣言四起惶惑人心：纽联储本打算掏出两百五十亿刀贷款；纽联储又不打算掏这么些贷款了；JPMorgan一股只要两刀；JPMorgan一股值十刀。

  “来给我解释一下，Saverin。”Pete已经在吃第二包阳光薯片了，因为华尔街就在他们周遭分崩离析，而没人在乎Eduardo本该在写的销售演示文档或是Pete应该要做的建模。“现金危机和公信危机有什么区别？”

  Eduardo已经连续工作了整整两天了。“你认真的吗，Pete？”

  Pete耸耸肩。“这太荒谬了。所有东西都崩塌的这么快。到处都是恐慌。甚至没谁知道真实的数据是什么样。”

  “这是人之常情，Garvey。”Eduardo微笑着说。“你不能抹除它。”

  “这又愚蠢又错误。”Pete断言。“每个人都该按基本逻辑交易。”

  “对，好吧。”Eduardo大笑起来。“当然了：让我们逃离这儿然后建个定量基金吧。”

 ***

  Saverin自从起码十八岁以来就一直试图通过不酷来保持完美。Pete Garvey——Desenrascanço的联合创始人和主任——说他听有些人说Saverin在哈佛的时候一直穿着西装去上课。

  “Eduardo总是不小心陷入最前沿的东西里。”Garvey带着一个绝对在破坏Saverin的梦幻棒球队的人能给出的最大程度的喜爱之情说道，“他总是想去做那些无聊的要命的蓝筹股生意，但是把他放进任何一屋子聪明人里，我可以保证，在一个小时内，所有脑袋里有好主意的nerd都会决定他刚刚晋升为了他们最好的朋友。”

  在Desenrascanço，每天都能看见定制西装和丝染休闲服和大麻不和谐地混在一起的场景：穿着考究、衬衫袖口齐整的年轻人和穿着 **去他妈的警察** T恤的不再年轻的嬉皮士们一同拥挤在大厅里。他们讨论的话题有用来对股权购买建模的内部统计软件，有高频交易，也有在零重力里怎么排泄。

  — Eduardo Saverin Is Making This Up as He Goes Along, Portfolio, December 2013

 ***

  所有人不停地说情况不可能变的更糟糕了，即使他们每天都在探索“糟糕”的全新定义。每个人都保持低调，看着股价收报机上的死亡螺旋，全盘股市跌得越来越红，直到内部指标看上去就像是会计部门的人全体割腕，血喷的满纸都是。

  七月，联邦存款保险公司接管了印地麦克银行，而Eduardo想，“噢，操”，因为当时用以维持Facebook的通明灯火和充足红牛的起步资金中，起码有两笔贷款是印地麦克签的。Eduardo想起一个区域办事处里破烂的地毯，用泡沫塑料杯子喝咖啡，处理堆成山的文书，在西装三件套里冻得要死。他从过渡银行那儿收到一份信，说是Facebook的账户——仍旧注册在他的名下——完全安全，因为里面现在只有他妈的十五刀。七月月底时印地麦克宣告停运，而Eduardo整夜没睡，只穿着内裤在黑暗中喝山姆亚当斯，感到胸中空荡荡的部分被令人窒息的对未知的恐惧填满——仿佛二十岁又卷土重来：怕得要死，理论纯熟，毫无经验。他不再是二十岁了，但这就仿佛昨日重现，知道所有教科书上的定义，却看不出如何在现实中应用。

  他们所做的一切都在使这个系统分崩离析，每天Eduardo在早上醒来，盯着他工作室里米黄色房间的米黄色天花板，他这么做的原因都是因为他不知道明天他还会不会有工作，这么说绝不夸张。这很糟糕。这不知为何让人觉得无拘无束。Pete掉了好大一把头发。

  而后，在九月，雷曼兄弟公司宣告破产，华互被接管，后被摩根大通收购。对于金融服务行业来说，九月不再是血月。有些混蛋打印了一张九月十五永不忘记的牌子，贴在了休息室的软木板上。

  这意味着以下几点：

  1. 高盛的数据分析部门现在已经非正式关闭了，因为没有任何数学建模是为末日准备的；

  2. Eduardo基本上没事可干，因为即使是他的MD也不能打起精神来试图从华互那儿接管担保债务凭证，因为华互被联邦存款保险公司接管了。

  他们花了不少时间在酒吧里闲晃。

  “这他妈的有什么意义？”Summet问道，剥下某种布鲁克林产的蓝莓味啤酒的标签。尽管如此，尽管他不幸地从属于摩根斯坦利，他其实是个不错的人，这就是为何Eduardo总是邀请他一起喝一杯。“说真的，为什么我他妈的甚至要上班？”

  “亲手把解聘书递给你比邮寄便宜。”Pete用那种无法克制自己分析数据的人惯有的苦涩语气说。“这就是我一直在说的，你知道？过去没人他妈的真的有在看资金流动，现在可好了。”

  Sumeet哼了一声。“嗯，对。现在说这话可有用了。”

  “我只是在说，”Pete急切地说，“这一切简直是他妈的 _登龙游术_ 程度的胡扯。”

  这比 _登龙游术_ 里的还糟糕，但Eduardo只是说，“我知道，Pete。”

  “好吧，我他妈的不知道，告诉我。”Sumeet扬手又要了一瓶啤酒。电视上，分析师Meredith Whitney _又_ 出现了。Eduardo这个月看到她的脸比看到自己的公寓房间还要多。“如果是我们，好吧？如果是你，我，Saverin，我们会怎么做这个？”

  Eduardo用掌根揉了揉眼窝。“天啊， _认真的_ ？”

  “基于事实理论。”Pete宣称，因为他只有在Decker，他的退伍海军出身的MD，冲他大吼大叫时怂得要死。“我想要他妈的真实数据。我不在乎所有人有多激动。我读 _预言家_ 的。”

  Sumeet说，“没人他妈的读那本书。”

  “我就读。”Eduardo说。

  “因为你他妈的是个怪人。”Pete毫不犹豫地接口。“而且我不想靠篡改数字然后对别人撒谎维生。我想要真的喜欢我们的客户。”

  Eduardo拿走了Pete的啤酒。“不能再让你喝了。你很明显醉了。”

  “为什么这他妈的这么难做到？”Pete哀嚎。“为什么？”

  “Pete。”Sumeet同情地说，冲一旁的电视扬扬头，那上面参议员Chuck Schumer汗透西装和国旗胸针，就好像美国银行协会真的在他屁股底下放了把火。“这个世界上在崩塌——不是发扬他妈的创业精神的时候。”

  Eduardo总是很小心，非常谨慎。他从前和其他小孩一样蠢，但他父亲训练了他，每天早上六点盘问一遍，晚上十点冲对方互相喊叫：你做了这个吗？你做的方式对吗？你确定吗？你应该心怀感激，儿子。如果你不全神贯注，你就一定会错过什么，你会毁掉你的人生。因此他咬紧牙关，紧握拳头，尽可能的远离父亲，因为他父亲的爱是需要在远离他的地方默默忍耐的那种。他及时完成课业，拿到好成绩，给在从寝室出发去讲座路上安营扎寨的流浪汉钱，并竭尽全力地去认识尽可能多的朋友。他给了Mark一千刀，因为Mark是他的朋友，是个天才，而Eduardo信任他，带着那种小学时期的漫漫长夏中给予最好朋友的忠贞坚定。

  他做了对的事，整个人生都他妈的 _谨小慎微_ ，但最后还是显得又错误又鲁莽。他做的聪明举动在别人的标准看来很愚蠢，而如果他真的对自己坦诚，他的人生就像看一个立体图像：两个冰冷的现实，他就困在其中游移。所以说，妈的随便了。也许没有衡量对错的标准，而且他实际上醉的比Pete还厉害，因此要是以后问起他为什么说了如下的话，他可以永远用这个做借口。

  “为什么不？要是搞砸了，起码我们可以怪金融危机。”

***

  在那刚刚发生之后，当一切还显得脆弱得难以忍受时，Eduardo想过提起诉讼。他打给过很多律师（他有一整张名单），不接他母亲的电话，成天闲坐着舔伤口，想搞清自己是觉得更愤怒还是更屈辱。它们一般都是联袂而至的。酗酒并没让他好过一些，因为醉后他往往脆弱地陷入自怜自艾，严重的时候甚至真的 _疼痛_ 起来。这很愚蠢，Eduardo在现在就已经明白，他 _感到疼痛_ 的时间会远比他对Facebook和Mark生气的时间要长。它潜在他身体里，使他时常会从梦中惊醒，而有时他实在无法忍受，甚至会打电话给他父亲，好让他父亲关于商品期货和买绑架险的长篇大论磨平疼痛。这糟透了。旧时的记忆无处不在，Eduardo记得坐在哈佛的旧寝室里，想着要是他提起诉讼的话，他就永远不能放下，不能让伤口愈合。他就只能每天把它扯开让人查探，也许往后几年都是如此，而后会有官方文件记录下他羞辱的天真行径，以及Mark如何毫不在乎——毫不在乎除了证明他自己绝顶聪明之外的任何事，而Eduardo只是路上的又一块垫脚石，一个垄断银行。所以也许不把自己的威胁付诸实际是软弱的行为，但是当Eduardo在权衡放弃起诉和提起诉讼后他能从Mark那儿得到的些微空虚的胜利和不耐烦，他想，这不值得。于是他谢绝了律师们，转而在亚马逊上订了最新的农夫年鉴。Mark只是Eduardo可能永远也无法摆脱的一个丑陋的水印。他永远都会感到胸中的痛楚，时时因为突如其来的回忆而晕眩，但Eduardo不会让任何人再像那样拥有他了。这不值得。这永远不会值得。

***

  当Jin在他去星巴克的时候拦住他，说，“我想加入。”时，Eduardo只来得及在过去的一周里就运营计划草稿和Pete和Sumeet来回发了几封邮件——其中很大篇幅他们用来讨论公司名称，都认同应该用一个超糟糕的内部梗来取名。

  Eduardo对她到底是怎么知道这件事的毫无头绪，但Jin出现在他们的下一次会议（名为计划讨论，实为在下班后喝得醉醺醺，然后在CNBC上看更多银行倒闭）时，Pete的表情整个柔和起来，她是如何得知的就不言而喻了。时间是周五，所以酒吧里有一对情侣，很明显，而Jin让他们每当一个五十亿被破产管理接管就喝一杯，因为她是个 _怪物_ 。

  像这样的主意在开始阶段总是让人害怕，让人小心地旁敲侧击，不肯直说。没人想说，“好的，来吧”，因为紧接着事态就会以吓人的速度开始发展，变得困难和复杂，但Eduardo经历过飞速发展和困难和复杂。他经历过一败涂地和惨烈的羞辱，而他仍然在这儿，看着Jin逼迫Pete从杯底有条 _虫子_ 的杯子里喝龙舌兰——他能做到。

  “妈的，”他说，又干了一杯，“来做这个吧。真的，开始吧。”

  “操，”Sumeet的声音叠过了Pete的，“我们需要一个官方抬头。”

  Jin拿出一本Moleskine。“去他妈的抬头，”她说，“我们需要 _起始资金_ 。”

  他们有 _一些_ 钱，诸如存起来的奖金和沙发垫下的小金库，但他们一致认为起始资金大概要在一千万到一亿。Eduardo花了五分钟想了想要是他发信息给Peter Thiel好利用他的内疚感会怎么样，然后他花了接下来的五分钟拒绝告诉Jin为什么他大笑得像个傻逼似的。

  Pete是白手起家，他家的资产只有俄亥俄州郊区的一栋房子，所以他家那边不太可能拿得出钱。反正他也不可能问的出口，所以他就不列入考虑范围了。Sumeet正好在和一个房地产经纪人约会，而在她说，“好啊，算我一个”，并给他写了一张数目惊人的支票后，事情就演变成了一场关于曼哈顿房产租金的恶意讨论，因为讲真的 _什么鬼_ ？Jin的父母（在新加坡有一间别墅，在香港一套顶层高级公寓）果不其然是那种溺爱孩子的类型，对女儿的职业道德激动非常，并大方地给予一百万的奖赏。

  “别比我怂，Saverin。”她眼神示意他的电话。

  Eduardo知道如果他打电话，他的父亲估计会用内敛生硬的方式表示骄傲，并扔给他几百万。但自从他上哈佛后他就没用过家里的钱，而他对此十分自豪，因此他没有打给迈阿密，而是说，“等一下，让我想一下。”

  那一晚他拿出他的档案，他的合同，而当他看着那个数字，百分之零点零三，他看到的不再是犹大为此出卖耶稣的那三十枚银币。他只是看到百分之零点零三，对此Eduardo认为这是一种成长的体现。这就像打在他脸上的响亮的一巴掌，他不知道自己为什么把它紧紧攥在手里。

  “嘿。”他打给了以前在凤凰社认得的一个人。Ted大学毕业后就搬到了加州的圣马特奥，做风投取得了还不错的成绩。他本人不会想要，但他可能会认识合适的人。“我现在私底下需要问你点事——你有没有五分钟时间？”

  “现在他妈的已经早上九点了而我是唯一一个到公司了的人，”Ted告诉他，“你说好了。”

  “加州就这样。”Eduardo用充满喜爱的嫌恶语气说道，“所以，你认不认识任何人会想要微乎其微的一点Facebook？”

  整个对话没有Eduardo想的那么奇怪或疼痛，他猜这迹象表明他已经新陈代谢掉了Mark在他体内留下的毒素，当他挂掉电话时他感觉很好——真的很好。

  在他们需要提前两周通知人事要辞职的前夜，他们围坐在Eduardo的工作室里喝马尔贝克，因为Jin说这就是他们的新传统了，为Eduardo在这么短时间里变出两百万的能力干杯。

  “说真的，你他妈的怎么做到的？”Sumeet说，“不许说是气象预测。”

  “要是是气象预测挣来的，我就要杀了你。”Pete严肃地说，因为很明显所有人对Eduardo和气象预测的关系都有很大意见。

  “不是气象预测。”Eduardo咧嘴笑起来，因为这是纽约的秋天，他们还没给公司定名字或者抬头但他们真的要开干了而这感觉他妈的好极了。“只是又一个不看 _预言家_ 的人而已。”

***

  Sumeet和Jin关于运营费用的争论持续到了冬天，但那时候他们已经在Jin的阁楼里办公了有一个月了，因此甚至不记得最开始是谁想出去租一间办公室，又是谁想干脆就在中央车站附近的Pete的公寓里办公。

  十一月就像一把捅进城市肋骨间的刀一样来去匆匆；Eduardo对它的记忆只有大选，坐在一间（有点）基的酒吧里熬了整夜，喝得烂醉，感到单纯的快乐。十二月来的很有脾气，冷到让每个人一张口就一团白气，而Eduardo想起在剑桥的第一个不堪回首的冬天，在那些“哈哈哈妈这不好笑”的电话中让母亲给他寄一件该死的大衣来，因为Eduardo先天与后天养成的温度耐受程度是巴西和迈阿密的结合。操他的麻省。还有，麦道夫骗局发生了，所以一切都他妈好极了。

  “Eduardo，我不觉得你能比他做得更糟糕。”他的父亲为公事来曼哈顿时对他说，并向他们的账户里转了两亿，因为当你发现你所有纽约的朋友和慈善机构都被骗光时你当然会这么做。“如果你明年能做到超过百分之四的收益，我就打算把你用作股金账户。”

  “这不好笑。”Eduardo说，因为天啊。这是钱而且这是他 _父母_ 的钱。

  他的父亲微笑起来。“ _你真的不知道怎么接受赞扬。_ ”他用葡语说道，拍了拍他的肩膀，而后同他告别。

  他那年光明节没回家过，对此美国电话电报公司估计很不爽，因为这意味着他要花每一秒空闲时间上网和所有在迈阿密地区的巴西犹太人道歉因为他们都多多少少和他有联系——通过婚姻，通过表亲，通过母性，等等等等。但他都是在Jin的沙发上做的，一边抛售他们的空头，并看着Jin和Pete双向暗恋，对彼此对于对方宛如青少年般的渴望毫不知情。

  Eduardo和Sumeet互发了几封邮件，试图煽动对方去解决一下这种局面，但大多数时间他们只是在比拼谁情感上更不善于谈论感情。Sumeet的女朋友拒绝公开承认是Sumeet的女朋友，因为他们的父母在某种印度相亲网站上认识，现在想让他们结婚，而她不想感到被父权社会束缚住了。相比这个，Eduardo和Mark过去的一切都感觉只是一桩小事。

  一月很糟糕。单单总统就职典礼就把他们之间攒起来的资金抹掉了两成。Pete放弃了着装得体，转而变回了Eduardo想象他在沃顿曾有的那个样子：穿着旧牛仔裤，帆布鞋，和一件德军司令部3D游戏的T恤。他带了一打四罐的红牛来Jin家的那天，Eduardo去了楼下的星巴克工作。在他一个半小时后稳住了情绪回来的时候，Sumeet和Jin在谷歌“奇怪的无法用英文翻译的德语”。

  “我们必须重新命名，”Jin指出，“特别是因为你老是他妈的拼错我们自己公司的名字。”

  “PGESSPJT一点都不好记。”Eduardo生硬地回答，因为，好吧，只要你在凌晨三点在文件里填错过一次，你的这帮混蛋同事就一辈子不可能放过这事。

  Sumeet眯起眼睛。“你刚刚拼的 _也是_ 错的。”

  “什么，真的吗？”Pete问，“我刚刚才给CFTC发了封邮件——”

  “噢，”Jin虚弱地打断他，“天啊。”

  所以那让他们困扰到了三月，彼时他们已经通过一系列令人费解的中东货币交易赚回了一部分他们一月的亏损，而那也让Pete和Sumeet和某些数学竞赛联盟的人进行了深谈。而Jin不知为何对外汇恨得深沉坚定，因此生气地藏在角落里拿矿业股票发泄。

  也是在三月里，在给CFTC解释为什么他的同事拼错公司名字时，Eduardo不小心把他们的名字改成了比以前的那个更令人费解的一个词。

  “Desenrascanço没有好一些。它事实上更糟糕了。”Jin说。

  “你说的，容我复述，‘随便他妈的取一个’。”Eduardo回答她。

  当时晚上八点，他们正坐在Bourgeois Pig里，而酒吧里人头攒动。热浪沸腾，Eduardo松开领带，卷起了袖管。他感到非常年轻，同时对自己的肤色感到自在，用一种自从哈佛时期——那时他明白自己的斤两——就不曾感受到的方式。如果他过去没有选择把自己的伤口暴露在外，也许他现在才刚刚习惯伤疤的形状。

  “我以为你会挑一个又无聊又糟糕的名字，像是至诚之类的狗屁。”Jin说，而后眯起眼睛问他，“你起这个名字是不是出于某种深沉原因，像是和你明明帅的要死却深受创伤所以从来不约会有关？”

  “没有。”Eduardo说谎道。

  “随便了。”Jin无限怜悯地回答，而后转过去朝吧台的服务生叫喊，“嘿，Skrillex！边车！我要的是 _边车_ 。”

***

  问任何一个有经验的投资人，他都会告诉你成功的秘诀在于有清晰的投资策略。如果你查看他们的网站，总会有一页是关于此的含糊其辞，因为这些有经验的投资人会告诉你的另一件事是如果你探索出了一个成功的投资策略，你得三缄其口保守秘诀。

  Desenrascanço最开始是完全作为量化对冲基金建立的——想想算法——深深沉迷于所谓的基本理论。Garvey完全不想搞选股，而Saverin在大学时的第一桶金是通过气象预测模型赚到的。

  “所以我们最初用的是非常传统的方法。”Jin Tan，33岁，解释道。她的桌子上整整齐齐，没有散落的纸张：只有一台线条流畅的笔电，一盆仙人掌，和一张Garvey和他们的女儿Sarah的照片。“我们当时的目标是那些新兴市场中被低估的那些股票——所以我们在谈论的是矿业企业和运输公司和钢铁公司，那些建立起亚洲和非洲的基础设施的人。”她停顿了下。“我们当时他妈的什么都没有。”

  公司的头两年只有微薄的回收，但鉴于Saverin和其他创始人们创业的时间是在2008年，看着银行一个个倒闭，全球股票估值以令人震惊地速度跌落，这仍令人惊讶。他们陆续拉了其他一些朋友投资，买了一个彭博终端机作为“可悲的，nerd的生日礼物”，根据Tan的话来说。

  “要是我们一直做那些，自然而缓慢地发展，公司现在大概只初具规模。”她大笑着说道。“我们那时做的其实还行——我觉得2009年中旬时我们甚至付得起工钱。”

  然后Garvey和Saverin在2010年的CES上喝了个烂醉。

  —  _Eduardo Saverin Is Making This Up as He Goes Along_ , Portfolio, December 2013

***

  他们甚至会去CES的唯一理由是Jin信了Pete扯的一连串的谎，因为她对他就是有块软肋。所以尽管Eduardo指望她权衡利弊做出好决定，最后他还是不得不在拉斯维加斯照看Pete，因为他划拳输给了Sumeet。Pete估计不会做出像在微软CEO Steve Ballmer身上哭这种事，但他仍然有一定可能的确会做出像在Steve Ballmer身上哭这种事，而他们完全不想在巴伦周刊上看到这种报道。

  他们的确，事实上，和那些有钱没处花的风投人们进行了些卓有成效的谈话，鉴于很多小型的科技公司在这种大环境下都哑了火。除此之外，他们还有私人财产需要照料，因此Eduardo花了很多时间待在酒店的酒吧或是在CES的大厅里闲晃，戴着一大堆塑料通行证，谈论可能的回报率，然后被展位宝贝们投去奇怪的目光。

  事实上大部分时间他都是喝醉的状态。

  鉴于Facebook发展得越来越成功，更多人写了有关的文章，写的人也越来越聪明。在CES的前一周，有人真的挖出了Eduardo做的第一块Facebook宣传展示板，那是他当时傻兮兮地带给纽约的投资人看的，彼时Sean和Mark正在Palo Alto设计他的死刑。谁他妈的甚至还留着那东西？又不是说他以前做了个PDF然后在2004展示了出来。现在这玩意儿被人做成了幻灯片形式放的满互联网都是，真是好极了，Eduardo没有把自己关在酒店浴室里不出来的唯二原因是他已经精神虐待了自己好几年，以及Pete时不时递酒给他。

  Pete，尽管他穿着洞洞鞋和Linux T恤，是个好人。

  所以好吧，满大堂都他妈的是那个愚蠢的F，无论Eduardo走到哪里，因此手上随时拿着一杯酒感觉是个好主意。那让他放松下来，有一点轻飘飘的，然后他就到处跟人说平时不会说的东西：说那只鸡，说他对气象预测的热爱，说他对于他和Pete的队伍输了数学竞标赛只感到些微正当的不赞同。他们起码虽败犹荣，不像某些混蛋们，队伍里混进加州理工数学部门的人作弊。

  Eduardo拿到了很多电话号码，其中大多来自在硅谷赚了钱不知在纽约要怎么花的有钱的nerd，但也有一些好色的出席者和长得像英国演员Gary Oldman的可疑的长者。他跟着Pete去玩了玩Palm推出的奔迈Pre Plus，因为Palm能东山再起的希望永不止息；他们试了试惠普的平板。其中的一个展台宝贝是卡梅计算机专业的聪明姑娘，对Pete拥有无比的热情，于是Eduardo去了酒店的酒吧，好履行他作为一个好朋友的神圣义务：把房间让给有炮约的人。

  他正在挑战自己的水果忍者最高纪录，第二杯马丁尼喝了一半，此时有人在他身后说，“呃，你是Eduardo Saverin吗？”

  Eduardo就是这么遇见Glenn Carey的。Glenn二十二岁，看着比Eduardo记忆里自己二十二岁时的样子还年轻，他脸上带着那种CES第三天大部分人会有的那种狂热的神情。

  “Fred说你在这儿。”Glenn说，他试了两下才成功坐上吧台的高脚凳。

  Eduardo完全不知道Fred是谁。他今天跟差不多六百个人说过话，所以他只是说，“噢，好吧”，然后问，“你找我有什么事吗，Glenn？”

  Glenn的脸变的通红，结巴了好一会儿才嘟囔了句，“操，随便了”，然后从口袋里拿出了他的iPhone，说，“我——我需要你帮个忙。”

  这个忙是一个叫Seconds的app。Glenn解释它的方式，参与的餐厅进行注册，然后Seconds用户可以把食物照片上传到菜单上——“这可以避免吃货的拍照羞耻。”Glenn说，就好像这是某种很严重的情况，应该被写进下一本精神错乱诊断手册里——并且众包食材。回复是被允许的，但这不是重点；终极目标是到Benu和Marlowe和French Laundry餐厅打卡，然后让所有人对着你的照片嫉妒地流口水。内置的按钮用作预订餐位用，然后Glenn谈论起在照片页上提供代金券和折扣和礼品卡购买，这样当你在一天中最饿的时刻看到一块完美的牛排时，Seconds会帮助你粉碎自控力，为你估计不应当负担的豪华午餐订好餐位。

  “这基本上就是和食色图片有关，”Glenn说，“以及在特定餐厅吃过饭的成就感。”

  Eduardo挑起一边眉。“成就感？”

  “一般人听着估计一头雾水，”Glenn承认道，“但这真的挺酷的。”

  “这听起来挺棒的，但是我不是很确定你想要我做什么。”Eduardo说，因为他现在在喝第三杯马丁尼了，觉得应该直接切入重点。

  Glenn的面色从激动地发红变为了一片惨白。“呃。所以我们和一些风投人约了个会。像是，在后天。”

  Eduardo看着他。“然后呢？”

  “然后我们…什么也没有。”Glenn说，然后一口气快速吐出了剩下的话：“我们没有商业计划或是长期提议然后我们有这些很酷的点子但是天啊像是，我穿着内裤的时候自学了点编程然后Julia——我的合伙人，她是那个对食物痴狂的——是个实验室管理并且在打理一个 _美食博客_ 。”

  Glenn看着汗涔涔的十分可怜，让Eduardo对仍然不理解他在其中能扮演什么角色感到愧疚。

  “我只是——Fred说你人真的很好，而且你可能能帮我们准备些东西。像是商业计划或是…”Glenn的声音渐渐弱了下去。“随便什么？”

  Eduardo对着他眨了眨眼，想着认真的，谁他妈的是Fred啊？他最终说，“Glenn，你们真的需要一个顾问来做这个。”

  “你不能做我们的顾问吗？”Glenn问。

  “我是搞 _对冲基金_ 的。”Eduardo解释道。

  “但你——你是Facebook的第一个投资人，不是吗？”Glenn说，因为急促而显得结结巴巴。“你觉得那是个好主意并且给了Mark Zuckerberg钱，不是吗？Fred说最初的文书工作都是你做的。”

  Eduardo抬起手遮住了脸。“天啊。”

  “我们现在没有钱，”Glenn急切地推动道，“但我们 _可以_ 有，我有和Julia谈过，你可以拿风投愿意给我们的无论多少钱的一部分——如果我们像现在这样没有后续计划只有超烂的ppt地走进去，那就是一文钱都没。”

  Eduardo应当拒绝，因为这对于Pete约完炮后他需要上去处理的堆成山的工作来说无疑是雪上加霜。他们快到一千万管理资产了，如果继续把所得利润也投进去，这个季度结束时他们应该刚刚过线。他有个新的公式要改进，还要推演玉米种植前景，而且Sumeet发邮件给他说他找到了新的办公场所，他们可以不必再占用Jin的房子。

  “拜托了， _拜托了_ 。”Glenn睁大了眼睛，攥着他的iPhone的力度像是要把它捏碎。“我知道现在来找你留给你的时间太短了，但是我们真的需要帮助。”

  他实在没理由该接下这个活，但是Glenn有个很棒的点子又吓得要死，而Eduardo十分烦躁地明白，如果没人对他们的想法表示兴趣的话，Glenn和Julia会变得一团糟。Eduardo _也曾是_ Glenn和Julia。

  “ _操_ ，”Eduardo说。“好吧。”

  他发短信给Pete， _有人要雇我做他妈的app顾问，我猜。去他们的房间了。早上见。_

 _我没法操她然后她把胸罩扔到我脸上然后走了_ ，Pete一分钟不到就回复了他。 _我觉得我爱上Jin了。_

  “苍天啊。”Eduardo看着屏幕咕哝道，然后看向Glenn。“你介意我叫同事来帮忙吗？”

  “我们需要所有能得到的帮助。”Glenn恳切地回答。

  Eduardo和Pete同Glenn和Julia接连奋战了好几个通宵来搞他们的软件，Pete带着他们一遍遍过财务，直到风投人们早上九点到达宾馆咖啡厅，会议即将开始前的最后一分钟。

  “深呼吸。”Eduardo微笑着指导他们。“ _放松_ ，好吗？我们做了所有需要做的事。你们有个很棒的app。你们有个很棒的计划。他们要是看不到就是十足的傻瓜。”

  “对，好吧，没错，”Julia说，显露出一种中西部式的沉着冷静。“谢谢你。对。”

  “我觉得我要吐了。”Glenn呻吟。

  “咽回去。”Julia建议道，挽过他的手臂把他拉进咖啡厅。

***

  Julia和Glenn _执意_ 要付钱给Desenrascanço，但Eduardo起码说服了他们只给他一小笔酬金，剩下的都投资进来买了公司百分之五的股份，作为后续顾问服务的报酬。他们两个对于所有商务的态度更倾向于在感情驱使下随性而为，而非谨慎考虑，于是Eduardo花了大量时间一边推演他的建模一边带着Julia和Glenn在Skype上通读合同。

  “我本来打算槽你给这种没多少钱拿的东西做顾问，但看你这么开心，我就不忍心这么干了。”Sumeet跟他说这话时已经是开春了，种在Park Avenue的绿化带上的花儿都绽放了，寒冬最后一阵凌冽的风也渐渐地平息了，融在即将到来的夏日的暖意里——中央公园里的植物都抽出了新叶。

  “要不然这样，我不槽你在Seconds一上线后就成了忠实用户，你也别来槽我帮他们扩张到芝加哥和奥斯丁和亚特兰大？”Eduardo提议。

  Sumeet说，“成交”，而后一屁股坐进Eduardo办公室的访客座椅里补充道，“但我是来告诉你Jin约了Pete约会，所以我们得赶在她发现他是个什么样的怪人之前把他的公寓收拾干净。”

  Seconds在芝加哥上线时Eduardo和Sumeet正在整理Pete的公寓，这任务特别艰难，因为他他妈的放了把武士刀在壁炉上面。他们需要平衡不真实——Pete的确对于新世纪福音战士十分热忱，让他永远掩盖这一点是不对的——和这么早就让这段感情掺入不和。因此最终兵器彼女的漫画集可以留下，但是他们得把Pete的那些题材为女人加触手小黄图的木版画都挂到eBay上卖掉。

  “为什么你他妈的甚至会 _有_ 这种东西？”Sumeet问，一边在拍卖上时不时出价，好抬高价格。一日为摩根斯坦利的混蛋，终生为摩根斯坦利的混蛋，Eduardo这样想到。

  “这是前卫。”Pete辩解道。

  “这不是。”Eduardo否定道，把它放到需要消失的那堆东西里，其中包括那把武士刀（也是要放到eBay上去），三张Sumeet不知如何在亚麻橱柜里找着的变态小黄碟，两个韩国娃娃，一系列1930年的香烟，和一些印着穿旗袍的女人站在上海的码头边的海报。

  Sumeet选在这个时候喊道，“妈的太棒了！触手play卖到一百刀了！”然后转过去指着Pete说，“你最好记牢了，你第一次约会的钱都是Eduardo和Sumeet赞助的，兄弟。”

  他们在2010年达到了一千五百万总管理资产，还做了些别的有趣的事，但这一年的大事记是Jin和Pete约会。Eduardo什么也不想知道，只期望他们很好，不是在彼此忍耐。他会担忧，程度不深但十分频繁，而他想他的担忧只是让Jin和Sumeet和Pete脑补起他的更多凄惨往事。

  “你还打算再约会吗？到底？”Jin有一晚问他。彼时时间刚过午夜，她和Eduardo抱着笔电，坐在Desenrascanço在苏荷区的办公室的狭窄走廊里。他们和一群博主和一些设计师新手共享一幢楼，整栋楼里都充盈着三十五岁以下年轻人们的旺盛精力。

  Eduardo看着eBay页面上的倒计时时间一秒秒减少。“我很好。”

  “你像个 _和尚_ 。”Jin抱怨。“如果你只是高兴单身我就不会操心你的事了。”

  “你怎么知道我不高兴？”他合情合理地问道，因为去年里他搬进了展望高地里的一幢宽阔公寓里，就在布鲁克林植物园附近，加入了一个线上读书俱乐部，在数学竞赛里的垃圾话又上一层。无论从什么角度衡量，他都过得不错。

  “因为你把自己的过去完全抹除了。”Jin回击道。“你的生活里完全没留下大学毕业之前的部分，而你在星期四晚上12:06分和我坐在这里等着在eBay上抢下一把武士刀。”

  “嘿，你 _求我帮你这个忙的_ 。”Eduardo这么回答，因为她说的其他部分都是真的他对此又他妈能说什么呢？我现在挺好的，真的，但是我不能谈论那些东西因为那个版本的我真的他妈的一团糟？

  “没错，但是你想想你的答案多可悲，“行啊，反正我什么时候都有空”。”Jin的语气柔和下来，但紧接着他们就都分神了，因为拍卖倒计时到了最后一秒。

  Eduardo最终帮她赢下了那把该死的武士刀，花了他679.34刀还不算邮费，但是当她把这个作为六个月纪念日礼物送给Pete时，他脱口而出了一段有感而发的求婚演讲，所以这最终十分值得。

***

  订婚仪式一周后，他们举办了一次正式的订婚晚宴。Eduardo迟到了半个小时，因为在他的列车车厢里有个流浪汉在旁若无人地撸管，而当所有他们车厢的人都落荒而逃移到另一节车厢里时，他像个傻子似的被留在了站台上，因为他让一位推着婴儿车的女士先行，然后车门就当着他的面关上了。

  “操。”他对着绝尘而去渐行渐远的列车屁股说道。

  “真他妈的难以置信，”另一个人说道。“只有在这种鬼地方才会发生。”

  那个人名叫Danny，刚刚因为让一位老太太先行得到了和他相似的遭遇。为什么他最后会带着Danny一起到Le Cirque餐厅赴Pete和Jin的订婚晚宴，Eduardo完全搞不明白。

  Danny在诺克斯山工作，是个理疗师，他把他的工作描述为语言攻击被截肢的患者和残疾儿童直到他们能打起精神来逃离他。他有着灰色的眼睛，棕色的头发，客观来说相貌平平，但他起码比Eduardo高一英寸还宽上一倍，而Eduardo在Danny说话时总忍不住微笑。

  “所以这估计得是你史上最糟糕第一次约会了，是吧？”Anjali，Sumeet的可能是女朋友可能不是情况仍然岌岌可危最好不要问，问。

  Danny冲Eduardo微笑了一下，他脸上泛起的红色即使在烛光幽幽下也看得很清楚。“噢，到目前为止都挺好的。顺其自然这点有额外加分。”

  “他是个超辣的巴西人这点肯定是关键所在。”Pete忠实地说。

  “天啊。”Eduardo咕哝着。他当初就该放任高曼的那些人在楼梯上踩死Pete。

  然后Jin说，“是真的。他就是。他还人特别好。”

  “他人太好了，简直是个 _十足的傻瓜_ 。”Sumeet插嘴道，因为他是个 _混蛋_ ，而在Eduardo能因羞辱在桌旁原地消失之前，Anjali开始问起Danny很多问题，关于他的家人，朋友，他有没有磕药放松的习惯，如果有频率有多高？

  那天晚上剩余的时光基本上就是这个走向，但是等到甜品上来时Eduardo已经笑得脸都疼了。Danny时不时笑得东倒西歪，靠到他肩膀上，而桌子对面Jin和Pete大笑得失了声音满脸是泪，而Eduardo都不记得什么这么好笑除了所有事都——除了，就在今晚，此时此刻，他感到十足的快乐，尽管他曾一度以为自己往后都不可能再如斯快乐了。

***

  股票在2011年又席卷重来，而Jin在新兴市场的基础设施上的大肆投入赚的还要远超出股票的红利。他们超越了原定的资产管理额目标，一种传闻也流传开来：如果你年轻，很潮，又有一大把钱，你就该投入到Desenrascanço里。他们雇了几个才从德意志银行和高盛的自营交易部门离职的年轻人，身上还带着之前做的两年项目的气息；还有五个后台运营的人，包括Sleeter，这人一年前就开始骚扰Sumeet，让他赶紧赚够钱来雇用他，这样他就能从高伟绅律师事务所辞职。而后Eduardo在一次TechCrunch峰会上放Pete去为他们找些编程员，这样Pete就好闭嘴不再抱怨强加于他的商业数据分析软件，而是让人写一些他们内部自用的东西。所有这些最终导致了大灾大难房产末日大事件，事实上就是Jin和Sumeet在两处于Eduardo和Pete看来几无差别的商业资产上下了血本。

  混乱持续到六月，但他们做到了收拾好烂摊子并开展新的探索，这意味着Eduardo有了一个更大的办公室，能装下Danny一直买给他的所有植物。有一盆四散着脆弱叶子的翡翠木在窗边沐浴阳光，几小盆仙人球散落着摆放，还有一盆Eduardo任由它野蛮生长的鸡爪槭。而因为Jin和Pete和Sumeet都他妈的喜欢囤书，他们的藏书从自己的书柜上溢出来，一股脑塞进了Eduardo的书架上：旧经济学课本，关于传统观念的小说，好几本财经记者Michael Lewis的作品，以及四个版本的 _屋内聪明人_ 。

  这算是某种征兆，显示了Eduardo小心竖起的高墙是怎样被一寸接一寸地侵入，但他忽然 _没有时间_ 去思考，去担心这个，去把它分割成许多小块消化成他习以为常的样子。他有会议要安排有客户要招揽有投资计划要想要写要分配。况且除了这些——Eduardo渐渐的把这部分的活基本上给了Sumeet和Pete来做——机构显然突然多了一项顾问的业务。

  Eduardo觉得这全怪Glenn和Julia，因为他们没有仅仅心怀感激地看着Seconds蓬勃发展，被赞为最棒的吃货应用，反而超残酷地告诉了纽约时报Dealbook的人关于Eduardo Saverin和意义重大的CES 2010事件。

  在两周后Eduardo就要被疯狂涌入的邮件淹死时，Jin探头进他的办公室说：

  “我要给你雇个助理。我不管这要花我们多少钱。”

  Eduardo说，“好吧。”

  “还有，”Jin继续道，“你需要学会对别人说不。这也太夸张了。”

  “真的没那么糟糕，”Eduardo说，“我确信它总会慢慢消停下来的。”

  两周后，Glenn和Julia发邮件给他，说谷歌想花七十亿买下Seconds，这挺好的，一部分原因是这样Eduardo就不必为雇用助理的花费感到愧疚了。然后Glenn和Julia又说要介绍几个人到Eduardo这来，这就不怎么好了，因为他的日程排的满满当当的，以及Pete和Jin的婚礼没有邀请这几个人。

  他们最后还是出席了，因为玛莎葡萄园岛正逢夏季节日，而Jin的父母为婚礼租了一幢特别宽阔的海边别墅。婚礼上人声嘈杂，Pete时不时露出焦虑的神色，只有在和Jin的视线迎上时会缓和一些。这很有爱；这真的很有爱，Eduardo想不出别的词来形容他们，因此在Danny问起——轻柔地在他耳边低语——“你觉得怎么样？”时，他醉醺醺地努力在脑内搜寻合适的词来回答。但Eduardo真的这么想，他磕磕绊绊挤出的每个字都是真诚的，因为看到他们找到幸福真的很暖，而他觉得心中有什么绽放开来，充盈着整个胸膛。它令他疼痛，但是种很美妙的痛感，因此Eduardo长长地叹了口气闭上眼睛，把脸埋进Danny的肩窝，呼吸着海边的晚风。

  Jin是婚礼上唯一一个忍住没哭的人，但在其后的全程中她的眼睛都微微湿润，看着所有人转移到沙滩上，支起帐篷——装饰有蜡烛和彩色小灯——后在沙上赤着脚跳舞，醉醺醺地跟着音乐扭动，放声大笑。

  Eduardo松开了领带，袖口挽起，脱了外套露出里面的鸽灰色西装背心。他和Jin和Anjali和Pete都跳了舞，直到Danny说，“好了，我忍耐了够长时间了。”然后假装嫉妒地把他拉进一个拥抱，他宽阔的胸膛和壮实的手臂贴着Eduardo，脸上露出一抹狡黠的笑容。

  “你看起来很开心。”Eduardo瞥了眼Danny眉眼弯弯的笑脸。

  “你很开心。”Danny文不对题地回答道。

  Eduardo眨了眨眼试图传达出困惑的情绪，乐队从惆怅的民谣转成了欢快活泼的调子，钢琴和口哨声做背景音，麦克风前站着乐手们在唱一段二重唱。

  “我开心是因为你开心。”Danny轻声解释道，一只手沿着Eduardo脊背的曲线滑上去，直到他的手指触碰到Eduardo的肩膀。“你应该一直这样快乐。”

  Eduardo想， _我也想这么相信_ ，他转头吻上Danny的嘴唇来阻止自己说出这句话。的确过去了很久，但他已经摆脱了许多东西。Sumeet，在拍卖Pete家里的古怪东西的那天晚上，曾醉醺醺地要Eduardo保证会对自己更好一些。Eduardo认为如今他的确做到了，担忧得更少，也不再太过规避自己的伤口。当他在第二天送别Pete和Jin去度蜜月时，他给了他们一个拥抱，以及另一件礼物。

  “噢我的天啊。”Jin惊讶地张大了嘴，看着那副精致的相框。

  “这 _太棒了_ 。”Pete同意道，咧嘴笑着打量他们收到的这支Facebook股权。

  “我想你们会觉得这很有意思。”Eduardo大笑道，因为无论是签字转让还是查看股权都没有让他疼痛，这本身就足以被视为一个小小的奇迹。他还有正好六支股权，而Eduardo对此既不伤心也不恶心；他在想还有哪六个人会需要可笑的仅仅一支Mark的网站的股权。“人们一直告诉我这东西有一天会变得很可观。”

  Jin在他们蜜月回来后把它挂在了会议室的墙上。Pete在旁边又挂上了一幅框好的Seconds的标志，于是这不可避免地就成了公司的传统了。

***

  Eduardo和Danny在九月和平分手了，因为Danny决定要去上医学院，几个月后就要飞去密歇根。双方都认为他们太喜爱彼此，以致不想在还有机会的时候就分开生活，因此即使Danny严格意义上来说已经不是Eduardo的男友，他仍然是那个在周六凌晨六点把Eduardo戳醒让他快他妈接电话的人。

  “怎么了？”Eduardo在拿起电话后不经思索地问道，因为Geronimo!刚过测试阶段，Eduardo在同意让Pete命名他们的内部软件后一直担忧会有不可避免的灾难。

  电话那头一阵短暂的沉默后，Chris Hughes说，“呃，嗨，我是Chris。”

  Eduardo睁开了眼睛。窗外正下着瓢泼大雨，卧室的窗是开着的。

  “噢。”他有些呆滞地回应，过了一拍后挤出一句，“噢，天啊。嗨，Chris。”

  “听着，”Chris的声音略显疲惫。“我知道这有些突然，但我本该住的酒店超额预定了，而且因为某个漫画节在这周末，全纽约到处都订不到一间空房——我能睡在你沙发上吗？我拒绝蹲在JFK机场。”

  Eduardo把他对这段话的第一反应视为他们雇佣了太多的程序员的一个信号：“噢，对，是Comicon。”

  Chris直到酒店才赶到Eduardo的公寓，而当他站在门口时，他脸上有这种古怪的，惴惴不安的表情。他比哈佛时期要更白上几分，发色也显得更金，带着旅途奔波的一种疲惫感。Danny，因为他是个好人，接过Chris的包把他领进门来，一边问着，“出租车是不是不肯开到布鲁克林来？”因为他们总是如此。

  “我必须要用行政命令来威胁他。”Chris自动接话，而后眨了眨眼反应过来，问Danny，“你是谁？”

  “好吧，认识一下：Danny，这是Chris Hughes。他是我大学的一个朋友，目前在奥巴马的团队工作。”Eduardo挥挥手示意Chris，后者还湿淋淋的，雨滴滴到厨房的瓷砖地板上，“Chris，这是Danny Archer。他是个理疗师，在诺克斯山工作。”

  “我是Eduardo的前男友。我不敢相信你们这些人一直忘记Comicon时城里的酒店会是什么状况。”Danny轻快地接话道。“你想要咖啡吗？”

  Chris愣愣地看了他们几秒后说，“好。嗯。是的，我想要咖啡。”

  不幸的是，对于Chris来说即使在喝过咖啡后事态一样非常古怪。

  Eduardo本想提供早餐，却想起来他之前没空去买吃的，于是所有人又冲进雨里，等到冲进Tom’s diner时，他们全身都湿透了，一边笑个不停。温暖的室内在灯光下显出暖橙色，地板上都是雨水，Chris在看到柜台上的美国旗帜后露出一抹笑容。Danny对奥巴马颇为倾心，而Chris则用各种竞选趣事助长这种情绪，一杯杯黑咖啡和分量十足的蛋饼摆在桌上，还有一盘Eduardo从来不碰的堆成小山一样高的薯条。

  “所以说你们是怎么认识的？”Chris问道，而后有些尴尬地顿住，又补充了一句，“我是说，如果不介意我问的话？”

  “没事，我们是和平分手。”Danny说着顺走一块Eduardo盘里的培根。“我们相识是因为我们都在地铁站里咒骂婴儿和新妈妈。”

  Chris的表情精彩万分。

  “详细的版本听上去没有这么可怕，但要提及到一个清晨六点在火车里打手枪的流浪汉。”Eduardo补充道，扬手又要了些咖啡。“然后我不知为何就把他拉去我朋友的订婚晚餐上去了。”

  Danny严肃地直视Chris，“是我的动物吸引力在起作用。”

  “是，我看出来了。”Chris的嘴角微微抽动，一个笑容浮现出来。

  Chris过得很好。他在和一个叫Sean的人约会——Eduardo克制不住他条件反射做出的表情，直到Chris保证道，“ _不是_ Parker。”——同时在社交网络和政治的领域做一些晦涩却激动人心的事。鉴于Eduardo仍然不知道怎么在Mark大学时给他建的Facebook主页上改他的情感状态，他只是不停附和着点头。

  Chris过来是帮助建设起一个分支机构，好为2012年大选做最后准备的，而他把所有的技术供应商都骂了一遍，这时Eduardo说，“噢，事实上，假如你想要些不那么差劲的基础建设人员，”并给了他一些号码。于是话题不可避免地转到了Eduardo一直遇到的一些问题，Danny管它们叫“对冲基金经理先生超他妈装逼的世界难题”。

  “假如你把我网络弄崩溃了，难道不是我自己爬到桌子底下重启路由器？”Eduardo问。

  “不，”Danny 反驳，“因为Pete跟我说你们雇了一帮技术人员 _为_ 你们爬到桌子底下重启路由器。”

  Eduardo耸肩。“这是真的。”他承认道，指望看到Chris大笑起来或是露出假笑或是其他什么表情，但他脸上是那种小心掩饰的平静。Eduardo问，“你还好吗？”

  “你——你真的过得不错，是吗？”Chris问，并非出于惊讶或鄙夷，而是真诚的好奇，Eduardo也不觉得Chris指的是钱。Eduardo想到他自从哈佛毕业后就没再见过Chris，想到他们上一次说话时，他还是伤口未愈的一团糟，想到这是在Eduardo将自己逐渐缝合后Chris第一次见他。

  这让Eduardo突然感到有些羞涩，他低头看着咖啡，手指摩挲咖啡杯的边缘，感到脸上稍稍有些泛红。他嗫嚅道，“对。对，我是。”而后沉默弥漫，直到Chris主动开口说：

  “噢，我必须要跟你讲讲Dustin在离开Facebook后给他自己开的派对。”

  Chris一整周都在城里，两次提出要去找个酒店，Eduardo都拒绝了。他有个办公室/客房，而星期天后Danny就要飞去Napa看他的家人，因此Chris完全没必要离开。事实上这挺有趣的，带着Chris四处转转，让他感受纽约这些年的变化。他们去了字母城里的Highline餐厅和Caracas Arepas酒吧。Eduardo冒着让Chris对他改变看法的风险带他去了圣马克一家谋杀色情主题的日本餐厅，喝札幌啤酒喝的醉醺醺的，花了十分钟排队买棉花糖后跌跌撞撞搭上地铁。Eduardo得以认识了一些奥巴马团队的年轻实习生们，而作为交换，Eduardo把Chris带到Desenrascanço的办公室，在那儿他立刻被各种小型灾难给淹没。

  这是趟不错的旅行，能叙叙旧很好，而周五早晨Chris叫车去机场前他们一起喝了咖啡吃了早餐。

  “我很高兴事情最后能发展成这样。”Chris真诚地说道，给了Eduardo一个拥抱。

  “我也是。”Eduardo大笑起来，意识到他真的这样认为，手臂环着Chris的肩膀，站在秋日微凉的风中。

***

  自从成立以来，这家基金累积了两亿五千万的管理资产，是超过十多家起步项目的温床和引导顾问。Seconds是Desenrascanço的第一个成果，紧随其后的是Bookworm，一个公开电子书资源管理系统，现在和政府签了合约，被用于国会图书馆内电子书籍的整理归档。Saverin是顾问业务挑选顾客的负责人，而他目前为止的胜率是百分之七十，手下只有FonHack是明显的败笔。

  “我以为人们喜欢手机私人订制化。”Saverin说，边穿过公司的食品储藏室，里面有三个餐厅供应商的人正在安装一个更大的冰箱以及修理华夫机。“但很明显没有为此付五块钱的意愿。这是个学习经验，Jenn和Kate——”app的建立者“——正在做别的东西。还挺激动人心的。”

  Saverin从不放弃失败的客户。他给他们提供龙舌兰和曲奇，然后他们休息两周来思考是否还想继续合作。有些人离开了，因失败而失意；更多的人有不止一个好点子。

  “虽然不想说，但我真的很享受和人们一起工作。”Saverin说，从冰箱里拿出最后两罐Arizona冰茶，走向他的办公室。那里几乎是个小型热带雨林：一些蕨类植物和三盆日式盆景和一群仙人掌。“不是每个好主意都激动人心，而并不因为某些东西很令人振奋就意味着它能流行，但我喜欢给人们最好的机会。我们逼迫创作者去思考逻辑，帮助他们做金融的部分，和所有这些无聊的框架，因此一旦他们正式启动，就能开始向前飞奔。”

  这很奏效。这些日子里，对于风投人，潜在投资者和收购者，Desenrascanço的盖章通过几乎就和他们自己审核通过一样有效。

  “Eduardo很聪明，擅长着眼于长期价值。”Ben Warwick说，这个人在TechCrunch 2011 Disrupt会议上撞见Saverin并强行和他结识成了熟人。“当他拿给你一个产品，你不会想，这他妈的是什么？你会想，这是签了Seconds和Bookworm并叫所有人远离Color的那个人。这个人很懂行。”

  — Eduardo Saverin Is Making This Up as He Goes Along, Portfolio, December 2013

 ***

  Eduardo去了办公室只是因为他的手机备用充电器放在那儿，而他在之前几周去里欧替顾客洽谈一些奥林匹克基础设备建设的事务，顺便充当翻译时，把常用的充电器落在了那儿。他还是没法在飞机上睡着，因此他现在基本和僵尸似的：刷了四次安全密钥都没刷对，直到负责大堂安保的Vince帮他刷开了门并说，“天，Eduardo，回家吧。”Eduardo觉得他有说，“嗯，马上的”，但那时他已经在电梯里了，所以鬼知道他到底有没有真的说出口。

  现在仅仅是周四下午两点，因此他对办公室里的喧嚣毫不惊讶。还有五周就是CES 2012了，Pete正在给Greg和Jamie和Lauren做紧急培训，像是要做什么，要和谁说话，以及不要趴在微软CEO Steve Ballmer身上哭。他想亲自去，但Jin自从怀胎五月后就一直卧床休息，而无论Sumeet和Eduardo拜访多少次也比不上Pete陪在她身边来得重要。

  “挑选新客户，可以，”Pete在主会议室和他们说，“不小心开发新业务线，不行。”

  “要是有人欲行不轨，让Greg去揍他们。”Jin喊道，声音透过手机扩音器显得微弱，因为她说待产在家是世界上最他妈无聊的，简直虚度光阴，如果他们要再生一个,那就让Pete来怀。

  Greg，身高一九五体重一百公斤，就像Eduardo曾经认识的某位哈佛运动员，面色立刻变得苍白，嘴唇抿起一个担忧的弧度。Greg，不同于Eduardo曾经认识的某位身高一九五体重一百公斤的哈佛运动员，是个素食主义者，并且是动物救助组织的志愿者。曾有一次，Eduardo的私人助理把他弄哭了。

  Jamie安抚地拍拍Greg的胳膊肘。“别担心，”她保证道，“我会去揍他们。你可以就当放风的，留意警察有没有来。”

  “我要假装我没听到刚刚那段。”Eduardo探头进室内说道，而当Pete挥手问好，他又补充道，“我只是想和你们说我明天大概会在家工作——我觉得——”

  然后他还未来得及说完的话就被前面大堂里的一阵骚动给吞没了。

  “噢，天啊。”Pete说着伸手去抓Eduardo那由铃木一郎设计的棒球棒；它就靠在挂满签名照片和客户logo的那面墙边。

  Eduardo指向他。“你 _他妈的_ 把那放下。”他说，并对Jamie、Greg和Lauren说，“待在这儿。我和Pete去看看到底怎么回事。”

  当到达大堂时他们发现，是 _Mark他妈的Zuckerberg_ 在吼可怜的Nasreen，后者显然处于泪崩边缘，一边疯狂的试图打通办公室电话。他穿着一件不合身的西装和一条奇丑无比的领带，头发看上去像是他刚刚从树丛里被拽出来，发卷乱蓬蓬的，咆哮着：

  “你在搞什么？这间办公室能有多大？你真的就打算告诉我，在我站在这儿等了十分钟后你还是 _毫无概念_ 你所谓无畏的领导在哪儿？你怎么保住这份工的？因为要是这是Facebook，让我告诉你，你会被——”

  “ _这不是他妈的Facebook，Mark_ 。”Eduardo听见自己咆哮，声音里有令自己也感到陌生的锋芒。他气坏了，完全火冒三丈，这种情绪即使在他的视线对上Mark惊讶的目光时也毫无消退或犹疑。“所以你最好注意自己的语气，不然就会被安保人员请出去——明白了吗？”

  Mark安静了一晌后说，“嗯。好吧。”

  在随之而来的寂静中，Eduardo转向Nasreen，以及所有面容僵硬呆立在大堂里的人，用一种轻但不容置疑的声音说，“Nasreen，我向你道歉。其他人，抱歉打断了你们。”Eduardo瞪向Mark，“你——和我来。”

  Mark照做了，而Pete跟上了Eduardo，试图用眼神传达某种复杂的信息，大概是 _请别在我们的办公室里谋杀Facebook的CEO我们完全没可能洗清嫌疑_ ，或是 _请别在Jin待产的时候谋杀Facebook的CEO她想帮忙的_ 。但他说出来的话是，“你想让我旁听吗？”

  “不。”Mark反抗道。

  “Mark，闭嘴。”Eduardo冲他厉声说道，而后对Pete说，“不，没事——这样，你能不能去看看Nasreen怎么样？”

  Pete只是叹了口气，点点头走会大堂，并在途中回头给了Eduardo一个长长的悲伤的眼神。

  “天啊。”Eduardo嘟囔着大踏步走进办公室，在Mark走进来后啪的一声关上了门，想了半秒又锁上了他从没用过的门锁，而后转身吼道，“你 _他妈的_ 觉得自己在干什么？”

  “我是来搞清楚你为什么这么做的。”Mark坚定地说道，目光灼灼，手指扯着领结仿佛那勒住了他，“为什么过了这么久后，你要像这样搞我。”

  Eduardo的脑海中一瞬间一片空白。

  “我—— _什么_ ？”Eduardo迷茫地回答。

  “因为我听从了你的建议。”Mark喋喋不休，“我请了律师。我 _等_ 了。而过去好几年什么也没发生。我以为或许你想通了。”

  “我现在太茫然了甚至都对你生不起气来。”Eduardo斟酌着词句，因为Danny最近老是发邮件给Eduardo来灌输他自己看的自我管理的鸡汤。“你在说些什么？”

  Mark的手指停下了动作。“你——你是认真的，你真的不知道？”

  Eduardo把脸埋进了掌心，他的声音透过手掌闷闷地传出，“Mark，我之前几周在 _巴西_ 。所以无论什么是你觉得事我做的，或是我没做的，我都不知道。”他只想要 _他妈的_ 手机充电器和睡眠。这就是为什么他痛恨在旅途中丢东西。

  室内陷入了沉默，长到足以让人感到尴尬，而当Eduardo抬起头看时，他发现Mark的表情平淡的同时又显得有些凄惨。

  “我被迫首次公开募股了。”他愠怒地说。

  “好吧？”Eduardo一脸迷惑。

  Mark怒视着他。“五百守则。”

  “我仍然不知道这和你冲进这里把我的接待员弄哭有什么关系。”Eduardo回击。

  “ _天啊_ ，你这 _傻子_ 。”Mark咬牙说道。“当一家公司有超过五百个投资者，或是资产超过一千万，他们就必须开始向——”

  “——美国证券交易委员会上报首次公开发行，然后他们有直到该财年结束的一百二十天后来上报。”Eduardo打断了他。“对，我知道，你想说什么？”

  “我想说的是我的执行委员会逼我不眠不休地参加一个紧急会议，因为我们超过了五百投资人的线，然后所有人一整个月里都在和我吵公开上市的事因为——让我他妈的复述一下——‘看起来领英会上市’而且我们本来也在准备公开发行了。”Mark尖刻地说，声音越来越响，又补充道，“我过去五个月都在试图找出是哪个混蛋把我从四百九十九踢到五百的——根据电脑计算和排除，那个人肯定是 _你_ 。”

  Eduardo说，“哇。”因为，哇。

  “你卖给谁了？”Mark怒气满满地逼问。“是谁？你是想要为基金筹更多本金吗？是谁他妈的染指了我的公司？”

  “等下，”Eduardo说，突然醒悟过来，“如果你们打算提出交易的话，我现在知道这些合法吗？你甚至有填过S-1文件吗？”

  Mark仍然瞪着他，但他说，“没有。”停顿。“ _操_ 。”

  “呃。”Eduardo说，因为天啊。一部分的他真的想现在拿起手机把这件事告诉 _所有人_ 因为 _天啊_ ，但是他不是个混蛋的另一部分，曾在很久前发誓过不会让过去的阴影笼罩着他的那部分，那部分的他只是叹了口气，然后说，“让我拿上我的充电器，然后你可以用我的办公室打电话，行吗？”

  Mark呆滞地点点头，像是刚刚才意识到自己做了什么，Eduardo猜他也是才从一段繁重的工作中脱身。他会更为Mark感到抱歉，若不是这整件事都太过好笑，以及完全是他自己咎由自取。

  ***

  在Eduardo和Pete、Jin和Sumeet共事的这些年里，他从没有召开会议并说，“好的，我在大学时期发生过一些特别尴尬的事，这就是为什么我从来不谈论或是使用Facebook。”但他是每年在总支出和行政管理费用的单子上签字的人，因此他知道他们现在有Lexis-Nexis数据库的使用权限，以及四个彭博终端，更别提还有一篇纽约时代杂志的报道， Eduardo被公关逼迫对此不作评论，而后Terry，他们内部雇用的发言人，也被逼迫对此不做评论。所以如果他和Facebook难以启齿的过去是一个秘密，那仅仅是出于众人的慈悲，而非Eduardo超强的隐藏技巧。

  尽管现在的办公室和起步时的仅仅四人在Jin的公寓里办公相比已颇具规模，它仍然很小，而Eduardo毫不怀疑公司的每个人 _都知道_ 。因此他希望他们知道，这就是为何他如此谨慎，这就是为何他对于挑选顾客非常苛刻，不肯草草了事。他希望他们都默记于心的是他永远都会竭尽全力不利用他们。

  因此毫不令人意外的，在接下来Mark给他理论上人数众多的律师们打电话的两小时里，每一个Desenrascanço都找了一两个拙劣的借口只为走过Eduardo的办公室——玻璃做的——这样他们就能冲Mark怒目而视，或是聚集成一小堆人一起怒目而视。

  Eduardo知道这个是因为他从小会议室里拖了把椅子过来，坐在紧闭的办公室门口用iPhone查邮件，边把逗留太久的人赶走。一方面是他不想更多冲突发生，另一方面他不信任Mark不会搞乱他的办公室或是搞死一盆植物。

  正在他给Glenn，后者表达了对Instagram强烈的痛恨以及要让它跪地求饶的想法，写邮件写到一半时，Jin打来了电话。

  “嘿，宝宝怎么样？”Eduardo问。

  “去他妈的宝宝。”她说，“ _你_ 怎么样？”

  “我——就坐在这儿。”他说，因为含糊其辞没有意义。他转头瞥了一眼办公室，里面的Mark正气得跳脚，比着愤怒的手势冲电话里说着什么。“Mark在…做事。”

  “如果你想让我骂他去死，我会为你这么做的。”她说，随之电话里传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，“说真的，你还好吗？”

  Eduardo条件反射地就想说，“对，我很好，真的。”但他停下来让自己想了想。

  他在关于Mark的事上从来没有很好过。他曾情难自禁神魂颠倒，在因爱Mark，爱Mark的思想而产生的内啡肽下呼吸困难。而Eduardo不是那种就因为GV里的戏码就对掰弯直男心存希望的那类，因此他没有采取任何行动，除了笑的多了一些，表现的太明显了一些，太急于奉献了一些，但即使是从未亲密地了解过Mark的这道防线也不能成为诉讼后的缓和剂。也许这就是为什么他如此疼痛，仿佛是三级烧伤。Eduardo以前觉得他很安全，因为他们之间连一个吻都没有，而他太忙着庆幸自己没有过界，以至于没有看见他已经给了Mark通向整个王国的钥匙。没有人会料到朋友的背叛；你对此毫无防备。

  但曾经被撕开的所有伤口现在都已经弥合了，留下伤口愈合后的平坦伤疤。它在Eduardo走路时不会扯到，在他大笑时不会疼痛，而当他再一次回头看向Mark，揣测着是否这次它会发作，他只能感到旅途的疲惫，对整件事的不耐烦，和为有坏事发生在Mark身上而高兴，因为这混蛋真的活该。这是Eduardo能想象的最平和的结果——这比他曾预想过的要好了太多。

  “你知道吗？”Eduardo告诉Jin，“我觉得我真的很好。”

  “好极了。”她说，“很好。你今晚该带点中餐外卖过来。”

  Eduardo闭上眼笑了起来。“好，”他的语气柔和，“我会的。”

  Mark的律师们十五分钟后出现了，簇拥着把他带出办公室，留下名片和道歉以及要求他签保密协议的诚挚威胁。

  “我会让我自己的律师过目。”Eduardo说，觉得自己又慷慨又讲道理又 _特别开心_ ，因为Mark站在大堂里，手指摩挲着鼻梁，低着头，很明显正在被合伙人念叨。“我相信你能理解。”

  面前的女人，自我介绍为Marilyn，绷着脸笑了笑。“当然。但我相信你也会理解现状的…”

  “我三小时前才下的从里约回来的飞机。我很累。你的客户冲进我的办公室，恐吓我的员工，然后冲我大发脾气。”Eduardo说着站起身来，伸手去拿他的大衣。“原谅我对事态的紧急或是为你行方便完全不在乎。”

  她阴郁地点点头。“我明白。但——”

  “我会尽量明天和你联系。”Eduardo随口扯到。他会才有鬼了。

  Marilyn的笑容显得很忧虑。“好。”她答道（很明智的决定），Eduardo送她走出办公室，穿过走廊——他所有员工突然聚到了一起，紧紧盯着Facebook浩浩荡荡的一群律师们和CEO ——走进大堂，在那儿Mark正愤怒地盯着手机，在Mach3的界面上打字。

  “Saverin先生，”Mark的不知名律师合伙人说。“我再次向您致歉。”

  “嗯。”Eduardo说，疲惫到连礼貌都懒得维持。“我们完事了吗？”

  “我们拿到签署的保密协议就离开。”Marilyn勉强维持着轻松的语气。

  Eduardo正打算告诉她说他的律师们在可见的未来里都他妈的在鳄鱼岛，就为看看她会不会原地爆炸，此时Mark插嘴道：

  “没关系。Eduardo不会——不着急。”

  Marilyn看上去像刚刚经历过一次轻度中风，而Mark的不知名律师合伙人说，“Zuckerberg先生，请——”

  “我们该走了。”Mark对他的律师们说，然后看向Eduardo说，“我们会——我们——你慢慢来。或者，去他妈的保密协议，你不必签它。”

  “不，你要签。”Marilyn对Eduardo说，然后转向Mark，“他 _必须签_ 。”

  “Marilyn，”Mark咆哮，“我会炒了你。”

  Marilyn看上去像是要把下巴拆下来，好在Mark炒掉她之前整个吞掉Mark的脑袋，于是Eduardo清了清嗓子说，“ _嘿_ 。”

  不知名合伙人律师像是突然晃过神来，递给Eduardo一张名片后一只手放在Marilyn肩上把她往电梯间带去，一边说，“Zuckerberg先生，我们该走了。”

  毫不意外的，Mark没有跟上去。他就站在大厅里，凝视着Eduardo。Mark看上去更苍白了，头发更短了些，比以前略显成熟，而他的下巴绷着，牙齿紧咬。他湛蓝的双眼和五官轮廓一如往昔，而Eduardo还记得看着Mark的脸时曾感到过的深切爱意，像是有什么在胸中翻腾。他还记得明明清楚他什么都得不到，但仍珍藏着那些零碎的片段，虚假的亲密，仿佛他们之间有任何可能。

  他曾经想过，假如有一个对的时间，在那时未来的无限可能都向他敞开，他会问Mark为什么他稀释了他的股权，他是否后悔过，Facebook添加广告一项时他是否想起Eduardo，他是如何最后把Sean Parker踢出公司的。

  但Eduardo说出口的是，“Mark，你想怎么样？”

  “谁？”Mark立刻开口。“我是说——你卖给谁了？股权？”

  “我卖了一些作启动资金。”Eduardo缓缓说道，因为他不知道是否股权还在他卖给的那些人手里，但假如等到他们开始年度股东大会时Mark还是像个疯子一样，生活会很不如意。

  Mark只是恼火地摇摇头。“不，不是。上次。最近的那次。是谁？你卖给谁了？”

  “那是一份礼物。”Eduardo大笑起来。“我在朋友婚礼后送给了他们一支股权——只是一个玩笑，Mark。”

  他本想说， _我不知道这会让你陷入困境_ ，但他说不出口，因为Mark脸上露出了悲惨的神情，那是一种出乎意料的深刻的痛苦，就藏在Mark微张的嘴唇和紧皱的眉头里。

  “你——你把它送人了。”Mark呛出一句话。

  “仅仅 _一支_ 而已。”Eduardo强调。

  Mark喉咙里滚落的声音应当是一声笑声，若不是它听上去如此痛苦。“你把我逼到公开发行…就用了他妈的 _一支_ 股权。”

  “这只股权是个玩笑礼物。”Eduardo说，他不知道自己该不该为此感到歉疚，但他毫无感觉。世上没有人能说服他依旧为Mark的幸福负责了。

  “ _操_ 。”Mark说，然后冲出了大厅，大踏步地走进Marilyn和不知名律师紧张等待着的电梯里，而Eduardo只是微笑着挥手再见，直到Mark紧绷的愤怒的脸消失在电梯门后。

  ***

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 我在分段译，还没翻完。  
>   马盖先来自美剧百战天龙，感兴趣的可以自己查一下。尊美醇是一种威士忌。而nerd在这里就是指非常热衷于高深知识又有点社交障碍的人，但因为无法用书呆子或宅男来概括出意思所以保留了英文。里面很多在纽约的酒馆或是街道之类的我都保留了英文，因为翻不出来，音译太奇怪了。  
> 山姆亚当斯是他们大学时喝的啤酒的牌子；登龙游术是一部关于华尔街风云的电影；犹大出卖耶稣是为了三十银币，这里是指Eduardo觉得被Mark背叛；麦道夫骗局是一个叫麦道夫的人骗走了基本上所有人的钱； PGESSPJT，就是公司的初始名，是他们四人的名字缩写；边车是某种鸡尾酒。  
> 奔迈Pre Plus是Palm这个品牌在被惠普收购后推出的一款手机；新世纪福音战士是一个日本漫画，最终兵器彼女也是；展望高地是个超贵的居民区；诺克斯山是个在曼哈顿的医院。  
>   感谢看到这里，喜欢的话请给我多多的小蓝手和小红心！


End file.
